Wireless communication systems typically include a communication platform such as a dedicated terrestrial antenna, airborne platform or spacecraft (e.g., a satellite). Such platforms typically operate within regulations that allocate at least one operating frequency bandwidth for a particular set of communications. A growing market exists for provision of high data rate wireless communication services to consumers and businesses. To meet the demand, systems are being designed with increased capacities. However, systems with increased capacities can have large power consumption, required increased volume, and can be very expensive.